


selfishⅢ【节外生枝】

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	selfishⅢ【节外生枝】

吉本荒野×神乐龙平 （龙）

 

1、  
“神乐先生，有幸共享一次下午茶吗？”

“没空”

“圣诞节您的实验室里要布置圣诞树吗？”

“不关你的事”

“比起荞麦面，您是不是更喜欢鸡蛋茶泡饭？”

“都不喜欢”

“神乐先生，我喜欢您不带眼镜的样子”

“...”

 

“神乐先生，神乐？”

“嗯，嗯！”

神乐没有想到，他居然靠在数据分析屏幕前的沙发上，就这样走神了。DNA数据已经分析出了所有的资料，这是五分钟前的事情了。  
在助理的提醒下，神乐才整理了下自己的思绪，将DNA数据发送到相关的部门里，并做好交接数据的通知。

吉本半倚在实验室的大门口，正好观赏了这么难得的一幕，嘴角慢慢咧出一笑，掏出手机拍下了神乐的身影。

 

“对神乐先生来说，怎么看待二宫家的执事呢？”

 

“区区一个执事罢了”

“欸，那我明明看到你还为他发呆了”  
“吉本荒野”

 

“嗯？”

神乐放下手中的刀叉，看着坐在他面前，半撑着脑袋朝他乖巧正坐的吉本，十分头疼。

 

“你还要赖在我这里多久？”

“外面天这么冷，你舍得赶我走吗？”

自从上次的调查事件结束，吉本竟然理所应当的住进了神乐实验室侧边的休息室，这个休息室是神乐以前不回家泡在实验室所用的，现在被吉本蹭住后完全成为了他的安身之地。

神乐想着这个人神出鬼没，也不需要占用他额外的空间和精力，有时还能为他提供一些稀有的案件情报，留着说不定还有些意外收获。

关键的一点，吉本是个beta。

 

但是最近，吉本总是频繁的出现在他的身边，甚至把他该死的手机朝向了自己，神乐觉得他不能再置之不理了。

 

“你就没有什么包吃住的工作吗？”

“有啊，我不就在神乐先生底下做事吗？”

神乐恨不得翻上一个白眼。

 

“呐，说个让你开心的事情吧”

 

神乐其实一点都不想听基本转移话题的事情，他收拾好自己的餐具，就准备起身。但吉本的嘴里跑出了那个能够让他心漏跳一拍的名字。

“今天我去二宫家的时候，影山先生还向我问了你哦”

 

神乐愣了愣，但是并没有多说上什么，还是收拾起自己的餐具准备离开，吉本也不急，幽幽的语调开始自顾说起来，“影山问我说，神乐先生，喜欢苹果味的东西还是草莓味的东西呢？”

 

影山很早之前就问过他这个问题，其实也没多久，不过是半个月前的事情。

影山，已经半个月没有联系过他了，关于影山的一切消息，都是通过吉本荒野告诉他的。

 

 

区区一个执事罢了。

 

神乐相当讨厌节外生枝的事情，原以为影山就已经是他人生中难得一个麻烦存在，现在，他的研究室，又招来了一个吉本这个更大的麻烦。

 

“今天，你的执事正在陪他的小少爷准备圣诞蛋糕哦，看来，他是不会来找神乐先生过圣诞节了哦”

 

“我对这种麻烦的节日，不感兴趣”

 

“那你为什么还要特意让助理挑着影山在的时候去送资料”

 

“你这种麻烦的家伙，更是让人讨厌”

 

吉本不想承认，他很喜欢神乐这种微怒时候的表情，藏在发丝里的耳朵稍微变成粉色，在细框眼镜后的眼睛也多了点水汽，鼻尖皱了皱，有不属于他冷峻气息的反差可爱。

“要让我告诉你更多吗”

 

越走越近的气息，只让神乐觉得危险，但是他没有退却，只看吉本越靠越近，最后在他的耳边玩味地吹气，“执事先生喜欢的，还是他的小少爷哦”

 

这是个多么令人沮丧的消息。

 

但是在神乐冷峻的表情，除了摆出一副对吉本十分嫌恶的表情，别无其他。他套上风衣外套，准备出门，天气预报说了，今天夜晚可能会下雪。

 

临近圣诞节的日子，神乐其实是很不想出门了。他没有说谎，他一点都不喜欢这个热闹的节日，到处都洋溢着温暖，不属于他的喧嚣和庆祝。

 

大概是他拒绝了好几次影山打来的私人电话后，影山就再也没有打过电话。神乐怀疑是他的  
手机出现了问题，或者他不小心把影山拉进了黑名单。但显然，一直躺在他通讯录第一个的名字，并没有出现什么异样。

 

“神乐先生，准备去筹备圣诞树的装饰品吗？”

 

“是新的DNA数据分析会议”

 

吉本不该奢望着神乐能有多么食人间烟火，但是他的另一个人格说不定可以。

 

 

02.

 

神乐几乎是在掏出手机看到新来电的那刻，感觉晒到了难得温暖的阳光。

 

“神乐先生，有时间一起共享下午茶吗？”

 

哪怕怎么传达自己依旧清冷的声音，神乐咬着唇也没有让上扬的嘴角降下来。

 

 

吉本是在偶然间走进了那间神乐几次三番禁止他入内的房间。

其实也不是什么见不得人贴满痴汉尾随的照片，也没有藏着什么吓人的骨架或者实验研究，不过是一间向阳的落地窗式房间，架着一些画架，已经成型的画作不算多，大部分都是人的手部特写。  
唯一一张涂改明显的画作是一个长发少女。

逆着光，吉本听见了沉稳的木制地板发出轻而缓的脚步声。

转身，他对上了一对温柔纤弱的眼。

 

“我猜，你应该不是神乐的表弟吧？”

吉本打趣着望着穿着白色套服的人，没有带着平时那对给人睿智感的眼镜，他的手上有干掉的颜料，白色套服上也有斑斑点点的色彩，看上去像是用了很久。

 

吉本觉得进了这个研究室，真是到处都是惊喜，面前这个人，跟神乐长得一模一样。

 

他面露疑惑，那双茶色的眼睛并不怎么敢了吉本对视，像只受了惊的小动物，吉本猜到了，他应该是第一个闯进这里的外人。

 

“呐，你和神乐是什么关系？”

吉本走进了几步，目光灼烈得也许可以烫到面前的这个人。他揉揉了额前的碎发，下意识地往后退了几句，还是没想回答吉本的问题，他只是下意识想逃。

 

越是这样，越是增生了吉本天生爱欺负人的兴趣。

“告诉我”

他又上前几步，抓住了这个想要逃的人，逼着他和自己目光对视，扯出一个玩味的笑，终于从这张薄唇中听到了他的名字。

“龙，我叫龙”

 

吉本从他身上，闻到了神乐一直想压抑的果桃香。

 

“好久不见，神乐先生”

 

“嗯”

说来欣喜，不过也带着些许失望。

神乐本以为影山与他许久不见，会用更亲密的方式表达这种思念，但他们没有风尘仆仆而急促的拥抱，也没有在拐角的咖啡店前的热吻。影山还穿着那套执事的衣服，他的目光时不时注视玻璃窗外那家面包店里的人。

神乐看到了二宫，还有他身边的那位绅士一样的先生。

“那是二宫先生的恋人，樱井翔”

影山抿了一口咖啡，是这么向神乐说明情况，让聪明的人一下子知道影山邀他出门的理由。

“所以他们每次外出，你也这么跟着？”

“大部分，是的”

真够扫兴，神乐顿时少掉了点与影山相见的兴致，一方面他觉得体内的信息素似乎出现了点异样，看了眼咖啡店挂钟下的日历，今天似乎不是个出门的好日子。

神乐急急的喝了一口蜂蜜茶，欠了欠身准备离开，影山似乎也察觉到了他的不适，碍着要跟着他的二宫少爷，只能在咖啡店目送神乐离开。

“在下能晚点去拜访你吗？”

 

“我最近有些忙，电话联系”

 

下午三点的冬日阳光，神乐没能和思念多时的执事先生喝完一杯下午茶。他体内的信息素翻涌着，靠着最后一剂抑制剂让神乐平安回到了实验室，进了那间只有自己才能进的房间，虚弱的倒在铺着羊绒地毯的木制地板上，神乐长长的输了一口气，便闭眼睡了过去。

 

03.

今晚没有像吉本说的，下起什么小雪，而且他们进行了一场极为安静的晚餐，今晚的吉本安分过了头，但眼神却总时不时瞟向神乐。

“你是不是在外面闯了什么祸”

“没有”

吉本今天可没有出门。

 

“那为什么看我的眼神都跟做了贼一样”

 

“神乐先生，我在想，你在影山面前，会不会可爱一些”

这一句没把神乐噎死，细框眼镜下的眼波有了些流动，发梢的耳尖变得通红，他快速地吃完自己的晚饭，便匆匆离开。

吉本看着神乐的背影，满是意味深长。

 

 

 

 

“呐，你和神乐是什么关系？”

 

吉本蹲在被他逼迫得跪坐在地上的龙面前，他姑且暂信了这个名字。

 

“神乐，是我的次人格”

 

吉本怎么都不会想到，一个人的身体会如此的神奇。  
同一个躯体却被两个截然不同的性格共用，他们却相处甚好，神乐的强势清冷，龙的温柔纤弱，这不是DNA这种枯燥没感情的东西所能分析或记录下来的。

 

作为原主人格的龙和神乐达成了协议，维持非常和谐的状态，但近来，龙作为次人格后，越发静默。  
在他们相互交流的记录本中，龙曾和神乐商量过一件事情。

他或许可以选择消失。

毕竟他不想与神乐占用一个身体，神乐也不会总为他身上的那份信息素感到烦恼和不安。

 

“有时候，我也有想出来的时候，神乐就会把我带到这个地方，做我喜欢的事情”

 

龙揉搓着自己沾着颜料的双手，低头没去看吉本。

 

“那神乐的事情，你都知道吗？”

龙摇了摇头，他们作为独立的人格，并不知道彼此在人格占据身体时候做的事情，包含的情感，一概不知。但他们有一本手帐，上面写着一些对彼此说的话，往往是龙写的比较多，后来神乐也会写上一些，都是龙想知道的事情。

比如外面最近的轶事，还有一些神乐的近况。

吉本饶有兴致地听着龙的话，还准备去拿龙说的这本手帐，但被龙拒绝，他把这牛皮封面的笔记本抱在怀里，如同对待至宝。

 

“那你呢？吉本先生和神乐是什么关系？”

这回换龙问起了他的事情。

“我在他底下做事”

鬼话说得脸不红心不跳就特别能让人信服。

 

 

“不要告诉神乐，我知道你的存在”

 

“为什么？”

 

“不然，这是你第一次也是最后一次见到我了”

 

04.

 

影山提着一袋点心到研究所的时候，神乐背着他还在处理数据，只是向人瞥了一眼就继续捣鼓着一堆数据，影山也不急，他从神乐稍稍晃动的身体幅度中可以感受到，神乐心情是变得愉悦的。

 

把点心放在桌上，影山安静的等着神乐忙完。而不知道从哪里冒出来的吉本把手伸向了桌上的这袋点心。

 

“在我拍掉您的手之前，您最好别动”

吉本只好乖乖地收手，还有些恋恋不舍的看着桌上的曲奇。长得这么可口不就是用来吃的吗，影山不仅比以前沉稳了，还更加小气了，吉本心里忍不住吐槽起影山。

 

“这是二宫少爷为您挑选的公寓，我想你差不多可以搬过去了”

“影山，你不至于吧”

吉本闭着眼睛都知道这是影山自己动用了二宫家的能力找的住处，不过他已经提防起神乐身边哪怕是beta的自己，吉本才能知道alpha的占有欲有多么不可理喻。找到这样一个条件优越的住所，吉本再拒绝，影山下次说不定会直接找几个绑着他扔进一栋别墅提前做退休老人。

捏着写着住所地址的纸条，吉本若有所思下，看着一直埋在机器前处理数据的神乐，竟然有些失落。

”欸？你怎么...”

 

龙第二次见到吉本的时候，有惊讶也有欣喜。

吉本靠在画室门前，为自己多年的跟踪和推断能力感到十分自豪，从神乐服用抑制剂的时间里推断出两个人交换人格的固定时间，一般神乐急忙地出门说是DNA数据分析的例会时，他往往会在一个小时内乘坐地下停车场的员工电梯回到研究所，不用经过大门，可以直接回到自己的画室。

 

除了神乐之外，这是龙第一次和其他人说上话，而吉本的言语总能给龙带来点乐趣。

 

“我和神乐没有聊到你”

 

“我知道”

 

龙也很好的守住了关于他和吉本的秘密，而神乐也并不知道龙已经被吉本笼络了人心。

 

说为人师，吉本的说话艺术多少也有让人信服的能力，甚至多数时候，龙是特别想听他说话的，他们一起坐在羊毛毯子上，龙不知道从哪里哪来的点心，是吉本喜欢吃的蔓越莓曲奇和脆芝士。吉本掏出大挎包里的厚重书本，打算和龙一起讨论那些物理或者高级数学的问题时，龙面露难色才让吉本意识到，龙的兴趣爱好和能力或许都没法和神乐共享。

“比起来动脑，我更喜欢动手，吉本先生”

 

“比如画画？“

“还有手工，陶艺或者料理，但是我已经好久没有到外面去了”

 

 

神乐从房间里醒过来的时候，比以往都要久一些，但是他沉睡过来的时候，也没有像以往一样不舒服，果桃香不会留在他的身上，腺体所散发出的只有他熟悉的薄荷清酒，而吉本这个时候刚从房间里出来。

 

虽然已经被影山安排着到外面住的吉本，总是会在神乐不注意时又猫在实验室的沙发上睡觉，最近他正忙着一件议员的孙子欺凌同学事件，这些证据刚好都被吉本的手机记录了下来，神乐觉得，他没有赶走吉本的必要。

而龙在手帐上的笔记变得少了一些，神乐只能从龙的画里感觉到龙最近的心情，他不在只用一些冷色调的东西，他也开始画一些别的东西。  
柠檬黄、日落红、樱花粉、果橙橘，每一种颜色都让人觉得干燥而温暖。龙留给他的对话也开始会问问他一些从未提及的事情。

比如他能否外出。

 

【我也想去看看你说的雪，神乐】

【但是你透过窗子，也可以看到】

 

龙抚摸着神乐的字迹，只能叹息，但是吉本却觉得没有什么。他抓起龙的手腕，把背包里的围巾围在了龙的脖子上，就准备把人带出门。

 

“大不了，我们在神乐醒过来之前，回来就好了”

“欸？”

 

其实，萌生的不过是想和吉本一起出玩的念头。龙和吉本在画室里聊了许多关于外面的世界，本已经是灰暗的世界在吉本的描述中是那样的美好，龙也想到他说了好几次的咖啡店里去吃吃神乐喜欢的面包，也想去看看河边道上散步的柴犬，还有街角卖草莓香烟的小店里偷偷买一包香烟闻闻那种不让人讨厌的味道。

 

吉本也真的拉着龙出门了。

 

05.

 

“为，为什么把我，包得这么严实？”

不仅让龙穿着厚重的牛角扣子外套，还套着口罩，围着围巾，活脱脱跟什么当红偶像出门一样艰难，吉本还在研究所附近东张西望后才把龙带上了大街。

“以防不测”

 

龙没有明白吉本的话，呼吸着外面清冷却爽冽的空气，望着蓝天和微微亮堂的天光，街上已经装扮成圣诞前夕的模样，吉本为他买了一个菠萝面包，还在街边的小店送了他一个圣诞扭蛋，陪他在街上闲逛的时候，龙已经忘记自己是谁了。

他现在幸福得像个从中学逃出来偷玩的孩子一样。

 

“吉本先生说的那个苹果酥我们还没买呢！”

 

吉本被兴致上来的龙拉住，他没有带着和神乐一样的细框眼镜，身上微微散发着果桃的清甜香气，吉本能从龙的眼睛看到丝丝明媚与美好，如平静湖面的心田像被轻巧的羽毛拂过，荡起了涟漪。

龙透过橱窗张望着店里装饰精美的圣诞树，树顶上的星星让龙的眼睛也变得亮亮的，他一转身就撞进了身后吉本的怀里，从人的怀里探出脑袋的时候，龙觉得吉本的眼睛藏着些会让他害羞的东西，于是，他也真的脸红的。

稍稍拉开距离，吉本继续领着他在街上走，这样时而说说笑笑，时而沉默却不尴尬的时间里，龙不知道什么时候自己的手已经被拉进了吉本的风衣口袋里。

但吉本预设好的闹钟时刻在提醒他，他们相处的时间拢共不过两个小时。

 

 

走着走着还进了一家宠物店，龙去逗笼子里的柴犬玩，吉本就看着店外，陷入自己的沉思，看吉本跟愣住了一样，龙像个孩子一样嘟起嘴唤了他几声，正当吉本回过神，看到对面那熟悉的黑色西装时，突然拉起龙的手撒腿就跑了起来。

”呼..呼吉，吉本先生你跑什么啊！”

虽然什么都不像，但是龙的运动神经倒是和神乐一样，弱鸡。

 

跑到一家料理店的拐角处，两个人气喘吁吁，吉本左看右看稍稍舒了口气，还被龙锤了一圈，怨念着这突如其来的逃亡。

 

这个形容一点都没错，吉本确实是拉着龙在逃亡，刚刚他就跟见到了地狱鬼神一般，穿得一身黑的影山。

 

“在下不知道，您还有性质玩这种警察与侦探的故事？”

 

两个人一哆嗦，都被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，影山慢悠悠地从料理店的小门出来时，吉本觉得自己的功夫还是欠了一分。

 

看到常服状态还顺着软软头发一脸茫然的神乐，影山还是有些意外的，他甚至比平常要可爱和软上几分。

 

但影山觉得面前这个人，是神乐，又不是神乐。看着他的人对他露出十分陌生的眼神，还往吉本的身后缩了缩身子。

哪怕是神乐要捉弄他，也不该是这样的。

 

“你答应我，不要告诉神乐”

 

“嗯”

 

吉本这辈子做过最大的错误，就是相信影山。

 

“我信了你的邪”

 

吉本恨不得多骂上影山几句，天寒地冻的天气，神乐不仅换了实验室的密码，还顺便把吉本的东西都打包堆在了研究室门口。圣诞节还不到一周的时间，吉本失去了他的雇主，也失去了一个有趣的家伙。

 

都怪影山。

 

而这个人，跟邀功一样，肯定还被神乐准许了夜宿一晚。

想到这个，吉本就更恨不得多说几句影山的坏话。

诅咒他下次就会被神乐狠狠地压在床上，永不得翻身。

 

 

 

06.

吉本还是照旧会把所得到的消息发送给神乐，神乐没有正面和他产生争执，而且看在吉本还继续帮助他取得欺凌事件证据的份上，他的气差不多也消了很多。

龙的意识有好几次都刺激着自己想要苏醒过来，甚至让自己的信息素又染上了果桃味，神乐觉得，对龙来说，吉本说不定真的很重要。龙还在手帐上写了满满三页的话，可兜兜转转来来去去还不是再为吉本求情。

一个古怪家庭教师跟踪狂在龙的眼里居然还能用温柔风趣有学识来形容，神乐再一次紧皱着眉头，默默接受同一个自己的认知。

影山咬的吻痕留的比往常久了一些，还留在脖颈这么明显的地方，神乐站在镜子前，把领口的扣子扣到了最上面一层。

洗衣娄里那不属于自己的围巾显眼的躺在里面，让神乐心烦意乱。

都怪吉本！

 

 

“Merry Christmas！”

吉本的人生难得会被吓一跳。出门的时候就撞上神乐，让吉本吓得差点关上门躲回家去。

“吉本先生，是我”

声音是清亮的，眼睛也忽闪忽闪地像只小狗一样，吉本这才反应过来，这是龙，他脖子上带着上次吉本帮他围上的围巾。

 

“你这么跑出来，神乐知道，会放过我们吗？”

 

“但是我想见吉本先生啊”

 

这么直球的龙让吉本没招架住，咳了好几声，身前的人还稍稍往自己身上靠，柔软的头毛蹭在他微凉的风衣上，出门的事情也就被抛在吉本脑后了。

 

“不行”

主动投怀送抱的龙，红着耳尖微微嘟起了点唇，却被人这样拒绝，感到非常的难过外，应该是难堪多了一些。

 

事情发展得太快，让吉本好好梳理一下就是，他顺势抱住了靠过来的小家伙，接着他们在玄关脱了鞋，一起坐到了沙发上，龙的围巾被拉了下来，吉本看到了他脖子上被种下的草莓，眼色一沉，笑得十分玩味，对着龙说神乐也真不够意思，就丢你一个人和别人享受。

结果龙拉过吉本说着，那吉本就不要像神乐一样丢下我呀，直接把可爱的唇送到了自己的嘴边。

湿漉漉的眼睛看着吉本，落满委屈，想要逃开又被吉本拉住了手腕。

 

“我不是这个意思。”

 

吉本看着这龙，却没法不想到神乐。这模样，终究是神乐，而只要一想到神乐那一副恨不得踹他一脚的样子，他怎么也不能对着这模样有什么好感。

 

“那，吉本先生，闭上眼睛”

 

“也不行”

万一，神乐的意识突然醒过来，扇他一巴掌怎么办。

吉本竟然觉得，他现在有种中学生背着家长偷偷谈恋爱的错觉。

 

“吉本先生，是不是不喜欢我”

 

“怎么可能！”

 

吉本看着委屈成一团的龙，他身下隐隐散发着果桃的清甜，作为一个beta，他觉得，信息素对他来说不是没有半点作用，至少围绕在他身边的气息，让他知道，这是龙。  
他对上帝发誓，他这辈子从没想过会喜欢上这样一个人，只是喜欢上寄居在神乐身体的另一个人格。

 

“你闭上眼睛好了”

 

吉本身上干干净净的什么味道也没有，他凑近的时候，龙最多也只是闻到了他昨夜洗过头发的洗发水味。

那个人前张扬的吉本，在爱情面前不过也是个不知所措的毛头小子罢了，他只是轻轻环住了龙，蹭了蹭他小巧的鼻头，再落了一个吻在脸颊边。

如羽的举动，却红了人的半张脸。

 

“吉本先生，我们这样算不算是在谈恋爱”

 

龙勾着他的小拇指来回晃晃，声音都变得浸了蜜一样甜，吉本竟然难得地脸红了。

 

他在跟一个omega谈什么纯情恋爱？

 

07.

 

圣诞节的气息已经非常浓厚，吉本带着龙去吃了他们上次没有吃上的苹果酥，糖浆碎块沾在龙的嘴边，吉本笑着拿掉，还有龙硬要戴在吉本头上的圣诞帽最后还是被买了下来，街边卖的驯鹿水晶球倒映着两个人嬉笑的模样。  
龙对他袒露的笑每一下都让吉本酥化了心，吉本想，其实生活也不全是坏事，不全是他要去挽救的失落少年，他也可以享受一丝温暖，属于他的关切，只想和他分享的甜蜜。

这一整天，这躯体都是属于龙的，薄荷清酒的信息素是神乐的，而果桃的甜腻是属于龙的。而这一整天的龙都是属于吉本的。

不用担心时间，不用在意信息素的有无，也不需要躲避着什么，就这样牵着对方的手，讲着他们好多还没有和对方分享的过去和期待的未来。

 

 

吉本先生，其实也是温柔的。

 

龙和神乐袒露心声的那个晚上，神乐向他诉说了所有关于吉本的事情，他如同恶世主的身份和一系列古怪的行径，都让人骇然，他甚至亲手毁掉了自己的前程，告别过去的懦弱在这样无情的世界里塑造出一个无可复反的自己，从而在黑暗中拯救崩溃边缘的一切不堪，他的话语都是利剑，心也被磨练的毫无声色。

 

但，吉本对龙来说，就是温柔的。

 

为龙准备的围巾，悄悄藏起的恶签，把自己的运签给了龙，还有口袋的温度，宽厚手掌的滚烫，不敢随意伤害和靠近的心意，对话里永远都是美好事物，零零碎碎的回忆，让龙不得不深陷吉本设下的温柔陷阱中，心甘情愿。

 

“吉本先生，是个温柔的人啊”

 

这话，龙也亲口跟吉本说了。

 

那时候，吉本觉得，东京下的雪都是暖的。  
他从没有被人冠以这样暖色的形容。向来已经喜欢疯狂的生活，满是对这样沉闷生活的戾气，却也获得非同一般的幸运。

 

中心广场的音乐喷泉开始放起颂歌，鹅毛的雪落下，融化在睫毛上，冻红了鼻尖，龙在他的额头落下了一个极轻的吻。

 

他是闭着眼吻他的。

他还稍稍踮起了脚尖。

 

 

 

“因为，我答应了神乐，会慢慢消失，所以，只能这样跟你告别”

 

龙的眼睛朝他眨了眨，大概是藏泪了，才看得水汽朦胧，吉本只与他久久对视，直到他们发梢的雪融成水，再变成他们呼出的气团，他连最后一个拥抱都不能给。

手机上的日期提醒着圣诞节的到来。

吉本的床头柜前，叠得整齐的围巾上放着一颗苹果。

只有一行字，和一个熟悉却简短的名字。

 

【吉本先生，圣诞快乐！  
——龙】

 

 

 

吉本躺在床上，从枕下拿出一张贺卡，打开，只有一张画室的照片，看着最后落下的话，恍若一场潮湿的一梦。

 

 

【致龙：

我们一起度过的时间错落得稀稀疏疏，却也在空白中，至少有过些不错的谈笑，和值得回忆的故事。  
圣诞快乐！  
——吉本 】

 

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
